Culpa
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Atualizado e Completo, finalmente! Ran voltou. O que houve com Sunao, e como Sora vai lidar com isso? Aviso: yaoi, lemon nesse capítulo!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Não sou a dona de Sukisho; escrevo por pura diversão.

Notas da autora: Acabei de ver Sukisho e logicamente me apaixonei perdidamente. Só que foi muito triste o Yoru ter ido embora! Então, nessa história, ele está aqui de volta com a gente. Essa fic se passa depois do final da série. Espero que gostem. E espero atualizar em breve.

Por favor, reviews, a opinião de todos é muuuuuuuuuito valiosa pra mim

Aproveitem;

Pri

Culpa – cap.I

Ponto de vista do Yoru

Tudo começou porque Ran abriu os olhos.

Sora ainda estava dormindo profundamente, e não viu quando olhos vermelhos e assustados se abriram subitamente. Ran mexeu-se, inquieto, e tentou livrar-se do braço de Sora, que o envolvia pela cintura. Só conseguiu ser mais puxado para perto e irritou-se.

- Sora?

Nenhuma resposta.

- Sora!

Olhos azuis ainda sonolentos se abriram e piscaram algumas vezes até Sora estar completamente acordado. Então, viu que o garoto ao seu lado o observava, e sorriu.

- Nao-kun! Já acordou?

- Não tá vendo que não é ele?

Sora arregalou os olhos por um instante. Depois, procurou ajustar a vista à escuridão do quarto. E deparou-se com olhos vermelhos que o censuravam.

- Ran!

- Você é um lerdo mesmo...

- Espera aí, cadê o Fujimori? Porque _você_ está aqui?

Ran cruzou os braços e virou-se para o outro lado.

- E você pensa que eu sei?

Fez-se um silêncio desagradável. Sora não soube o que dizer. Difícil lidar com a teimosia do Ran.

Arriscou mais uma vez.

- Er... Ran, você não lembra de nada mesmo?

- Já te disse que não – Ran gritou, sem encará-lo. Isso encurtou consideravelmente a paciência do Sora. Mesmo que não fosse culpa do Ran, ele não estava contribuindo em nada. E recusava-se a encará-lo. Suspeito.

- Que coisa... como é teimoso...

Sora levantou-se, coçando o cabelo, intrigado, pensando no que fazer. Olhou meio de lado para Ran, que continuava emburrado e recusando-se a falar. E seu olhar tornou-se mais gentil ao lembrar que Sunao, seu Sunao, era igualmente difícil. Sentiu uma incontrolável vontade de afagar aqueles cabelos, de inalar o aroma familiar, adocicado que vinha daquelas mechas. Mas não podia, não sabia lidar muito bem com esse lado do Sunao. Não o conhecia muito bem, e além disso, o garoto parecia odiá-lo.

Ran não parecia nem um pouco à vontade. Sora notava bem a tensão no rosto dele, tensão que não combinava com aquele rosto delicado. Ran tinha também os punhos fechados com força, e, de repente, levantou-se com um salto.

- Ei, aonde você vai?

- Não é da sua conta – Ran retrucou, já com a mão na maçaneta.

Sora aborreceu-se, avançou uns passos e parou. Então, eu apareci sem mais nem menos.

- Ran. Volte.

Ele parou de costas pra mim e virou-se.

- Yoru! – gritou e atirou-se nos meus braços. Segurei os pulsos dele e o afastei. Tentei ignorar o rostinho magoado que ele fez.

- Ran. O que está havendo?

Os braços dele envolveram meu pescoço, mas o olhar ele desviou. Tentou pousar a cabeça no meu peito, mas eu ergui o rosto dele e o forcei a me encarar. Estreitei os olhos. Pra mim, ele não mente. Sora é gentil demais.

- Yoru... eu não sei...

- Mentiroso!

Ele olhou com raiva pra mim e me empurrou. Jogou-se num canto do quarto, abraçou as pernas. E ficou ali, desamparado, olhando pra baixo.

Na mesma hora, surgiu com força meu instinto de sempre, de proteger Ran.

_Mas isso não deveria acontecer... Nós, juntos de novo... Não era mais para ser..._

Sentei-me ao lado dele e o puxei para mim. Ran não resistiu. Encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e ficou ali, encolhido, enquanto eu lhe afagava os cabelos, e lembrava como era bom, o cheiro deles, a textura macia. Abracei-o com mais força. Ah, Ran... Não devia ter voltado...

Depois de um tempo assim, com Ran mais calmo, arrisquei novamente.

- Ran... Não vai me contar o que sabe?

Não respondeu. Mas senti ele tremer levemente e afundar mais ainda a cabeça no meu ombro.

- Ran... O que há com o Sunao?

Bruscamente ele ergueu o rosto e me encarou com um brilho decidido nos olhos.

- Sunao não quer que eu fale sobre isso!

Fiquei olhando espantado para ele. Depois, pensei bem. Então Ran sabe de alguma coisa. E não pretende contar.

- Sora está preocupado.

- Não é culpa minha! O que eu posso fazer?

- Podia começar me contando o que tem de errado com o Sunao.

Ran olhou para mim como se eu o tivesse ofendido. Virou o rosto e cruzou os braços.

- Não contei ao Sora, e não contarei a você.

- Ran! Porque está fazendo isso? – perguntei, segurando-o pelos ombros. Ele não respondeu, quis se afastar, e eu o apertei com mais força. Ele reclamou de dor e olhou para mim. Algo em minha expressão fez com que ele baixasse os olhos.

- Yoru. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis.

- E você pretende agir como? Fingir que nada aconteceu? – exigi saber, não acreditando no que Ran disse. Eu dificultava as coisas? Sem perceber, eu o estava apertando mais ainda.

- Yoru! Está machucando!

Na mesma hora eu o larguei e abracei. Afundei o rosto na cabeça dele.

- Me desculpe. Mas você tem que fazer um esforço.

Ele ficou um tempo quieto no meu abraço, apenas respirando um pouco alto, como se lutasse contra algo. Depois, olhou para mim e passou a mão no meu rosto.

- Ao menos, estou feliz por encontrá-lo, meu Yoru...

Hesitei, coloquei minha mão sobre a dele. Fechei os olhos, pensando nas palavras dele. E antes que eu pudesse responder, ele falou.

- Eu sei que você não deveria voltar... Não deveria estar aqui... Me desculpe, Yoru.

- Ran – respondi, segurando o rosto dele para cima – é verdade o que você disse. Não posso ficar aqui. O Sora já me superou.

Esperei para ver a reação dele. Ran tremia um pouco. Beijei-lhe a testa e prossegui.

- Então, daqui pra frente, você terá que resolver isso com o Sora.

Quando ouviu isso, ele me agarrou. Escondeu o rosto no meu peito. Pude sentir as lágrimas começando a umedecer minha camisa.

_A cada segundo que fico aqui, estou piorando as coisas._

E assim, lutando contra o impulso de consolar Ran até conseguir um sorriso dele, dei lugar a Sora.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Não sou a dona de Sukisho; escrevo por pura diversão.

Notas da autora: Este capítulo ficou pequeno, eu sei. Eu não esperava concluí-lo tão rápido. Mas não quero demorar pra postar o próximo.

Por favor, deixem review... a opinião de vocês é tudo pra mim, de verdade

Espero estar agradando

Pri

Culpa - cap.II

Ponto de vista do Sora

Meus olhos se abriram de repente. Como se eu acordasse abruptamente de um sonho. Senti como se voltasse de muito longe – mas com certeza estive o tempo todo sentado ali.

Nos meus braços, Ran soluçava.

_Já entendi. Yoru. Ele voltou!_

Eu poderia ficar horas me perguntando por que. Mas algo me disse que, sozinho, não chegaria à resposta nunca.

- Er... Ran? Tudo bem?

Ao ouvir minha voz, ele levantou o rosto, que estava afundado no meu ombro, e quis se afastar. Eu o puxei de volta, fiz com que encostasse a cabeça de volta em mim. Acho que isso o deixou surpreso, pois senti o corpo dele enrijecer de tensão. Fui afagando os cabelos dele, e logo Ran foi relaxando, cedendo, parando aos poucos de chorar.

E eu continuei quieto.

Ficamos assim por um tempo, eu não me atrevia a me mover. Ran estava tranqüilo nos meus braços, o corpo amolecido contra o meu, respirando profundamente. Quando achei que ele tinha dormido, ele se mexeu, e olhou para mim. Olhou nos meus olhos, e olhou, e olhou, e parecia que procurava alguma coisa. Parecia querer enxergar além. Então eu pisquei os olhos, sacudi a cabeça – aquilo estava me deixando nervoso – e falei com ele.

- Ran... o que foi?

Minha voz pareceu assustá-lo, ele arregalou os olhos vermelhos. Só por um instante. Logo, desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça.

- Me desculpe.

- Desculpar? Porque?

- Eu não devia ter te tratado mal.

Eu abri um grande sorriso para ele.

- Ah, aquilo? Tudo bem. Esqueça.

Ele se encolheu de repente, empalideceu, e sua voz não saiu mais do que um sussurro.

- E você não precisa se preocupar com ele – disse, e fechou os olhos – ele não vem mais.

- Ele quem? – foi a minha pergunta estúpida. Me arrependi imediatamente.

_Por quem mais Ran estaria triste assim?_

Mas ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Na verdade a única prova de que ele tinha me ouvido foi um leve tremor que lhe passou pelos ombros.

_Ele não vem mais. Talvez, isso seja bom pra mim. E Ran, como se sente?_

_Eu sei como ele se sente. Se Nao-kun não fosse voltar mais..._

A madrugada se estendia, lá fora a primeira claridade do dia surgia timidamente. Ainda restavam algumas horas até que o dia raiasse completamente. E eu estava cansado.

Aproximei-me dele e coloquei as mãos sobre seus ombros nus. Estavam gelados. Ran me encarou.

- Olha... ainda é tão cedo. Vamos dormir e amanhã veremos o que fazer.

Ele ficou me olhando sem expressão. Eu sorri para ele.

- Você deve estar exausto disso tudo, né? E está com frio – eu falei, massageando os braços dele para esquentá-lo – vamos deitar!

Ran ficou me olhando sem entender nada, como se jamais esperasse essa atitude vinda de mim. Senti o olhar curioso dele sobre mim enquanto levantava as cobertas para deitar. Quando sentei na minha cama, ele virou-se com um 'boa noite' e dirigiu-se para a cama do Sunao.

Eu me levantei e segurei o braço dele.

- Está frio. Vem deitar ao meu lado. Tem bastante espaço!

Ran ficou quieto, me olhando desconfiado, do mesmo jeito que Nao fazia no começo, quando tinha vergonha de mim. Decidi tomar isso como um 'sim' (como tinha feito com Nao) e fui puxando ele pela mão. Quando eu deitei e me cobri, ele ainda hesitava. Mas passou uma brisa gelada pelo quarto que sacudiu as cortinas, e fez Ran se encolher no cantinho da minha cama. Já morrendo de sono, eu o puxei para bem perto como faço com Toshizou. Senti-o rígido em meus braços, então fui fazendo um carinho no rosto dele, que estava frio. Acho que ele gostou, minha mão estava quentinha, e ele se encolheu mais contra mim. E depois de um beijo na testa dele, nós dormimos logo, enroscados um no outro, do mesmo jeito que dormimos Nao e eu na noite de ontem.

Quando acordei horas mais tarde, atrasado pra escola, Ran não estava mais ao meu lado. Olhei em volta. Não estava nem no quarto. Como ele pode resolver sair por aí assim, de repente? O que as pessoas vão pensar? Será que vão notar a diferença?

Será que ele vai se importar em agir como Nao?

Imaginado as inevitáveis confusões que logo surgiriam, tratei de me arrumar logo e ir atrás dele. Talvez ainda não tivesse encontrado ninguém...

Peguei minhas roupas e entrei no banheiro. Pensando bem, talvez Ran estivesse lá. Talvez fosse só isso – tinha ido tomar um banho.

Parei na porta. Tinha alguém chorando lá dentro. Bem baixinho, mas eu ouvi.

Eu hesitava. Não queria incomodar quem quer que estivesse ali... Ao mesmo tempo, algo me dizia para empurrar a porta e entrar de uma vez.

_Pode ser ele. Pode muito bem ser ele... _

_Mas se veio até aqui, é porque queria ficar sozinho._

E a pessoa ainda chorava, um choro abafado e contínuo. Vi na minha mente a imagem de Nao, tremendo, soluçando, sozinho.

Empurrei a porta.

Um par de olhos se arregalou para mim. Um par de olhos inchados de choro, num rosto todo molhado de lágrimas.

Um par de olhos cor de rosa. Os olhos de Sunao.

Mal pousaram em mim, aqueles olhos se encheram de terror. E imediatamente, avermelharam-se.

- Hashiba!

Ran levantou-se e veio na minha direção, furioso.

- Você me seguiu?

- N...não, eu...só vim tomar banho...

Na minha frente, Ran me encarava com muita raiva.

_Mas não parece só raiva. _

- Então, vá em frente. Pode tomar seu banho – ele disse com frieza. Jogou os cabelos para trás, passou direto por mim e chegou até a porta. Antes de sair, ainda virou-se e falou.

- Não vou às aulas. Nem vou falar com ninguém, não se preocupe – olhou nos meus olhos e eu me assustei. Todo o desespero que havia antes nos olhos de Ran tinha desaparecido sem deixar vestígios, para dar lugar a um vazio sinistro.

- Espere! Onde você vai ficar?

Ele respondeu já abrindo a porta e saindo.

- Não sei. Não me procure.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: não sou a dona de Sukisho.

Notas: o próximo capítulo vai ser do ponto de vista do Ran/Sunao. Em breve, estarei postando. Estou bem animada com essa história. Pena que o fandom de Sukisho seja tão pequeno aqui no Brasil. Espero que gostem dessa fic! Escrevo ela com muito carinho

reviews, please

Priscila

Dois dias depois

ponto de vista do Sora

Naquele dia, eu não pude ir às aulas. Não tinha a menor cabeça pra isso agora. Já fazia dois dias que Ran não falava comigo. Desde o incidente do banheiro.

Na verdade, eu mal o via. Ele simplesmente desaparecia durante o dia. Às vezes, pela janela, eu o surpreendia caminhando pelo pátio, ou sentado debaixo de uma árvore, quieto e cabisbaixo, sempre nas horas em que ninguém está lá fora. Não aparecia na hora de comer. Também de noite, não voltava ao dormitório. Tentei procurá-lo, em vão.

O mais estranho era que ele não me repelia se eu chegasse perto. Nas poucas vezes em que eu tentei, ele apenas se recusou a me encarar e não abriu a boca. No começo, eu me irritei. Mas depois, comecei a perceber que a minha presença o estava _machucando_. Essa consciência me abalou muito. Então, sou eu que não quer se aproximar de Ran. Não sei o que fazer.

Por isso estou aqui, na porta da sala do Nii-chan.

Assim que eu entrei, ele levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado lendo, e perguntou se tudo estava bem.

- Desculpe, eu não consegui ir pra aula hoje. É sobre o Fujimori...

- O que houve com o Sunao? Ele só precisava de uns dias sozinho e por isso pediu para faltar às aulas, não foi isso que você disse?

Eu olhei bem nos olhos dele.

- Me perdoe, Nii-chan. Eu inventei isso – confessei, e não parei a explicação nem quando ele me olhou assustado – porque aconteceu algo estranho. Ran voltou.

Ele não sabia se ficava assustado ou furioso comigo.

- Mas Sora! Porque não me contou isso antes? Ou ao Nanami?

Sustentei bem o olhar acusativo dele, porque não me arrependia nem um pouco da mentira.

- Eu menti – comecei devagar, para dar tempo de Nii-chan se acalmar – porque achei que a interferência de outras pessoas ia assustar mais ainda o Ran. Ele está estranho. Não fala, e parece sempre... tão distante...

Ele ficou pensativo um tempo, digerindo o choque da notícia. Já parecia menos assustado e a preocupação surgia agora em seu rosto sério.

- Sora. Como foi que aconteceu?

- De repente. Acordei um dia e era Ran ao meu lado, em vez de Sunao.

Ele estreitou os olhos, como se procurasse algo em mim.

- E isso foi tudo?

Nessa hora, eu hesitei. Havia o incidente do banheiro. Quando eu o surpreendi chorando. E não tinha sido Ran.

_Mas ele fugiu assim que eu cheguei. Fugiu pra dentro de si._

_Então, o problema dele é comigo. Como não percebi isso logo?_

- Sora?

- Ãhn? Ah, sim. Foi só isso. Ele se recusa a falar comigo.

Ele me observou por um tempo. Eu queria sair logo dali, ficar sozinho e pensar um pouco. Mas então, Nii-chan me fez uma pergunta interessante.

- Você não lembra se antes disso o Sunao estava estranho? Algo diferente com ele?

_Algo diferente com ele?_

Acho que eu estava esperando essa pergunta. No fundo, ela já estava me incomodando. E não era uma dúvida recente pra mim.

Quando Nao voltou pra cá, ele era estranho. Amargo, e agia com certa reserva que não poderia ser só timidez. Se naquela época eu tivesse minhas memórias, certamente iria estranhá-lo. Não era o Sunao da nossa infância. Tinha uma aura sombria em torno dele.

Depois, quando eu superei o Yoru e o Nao-kun percebeu seu erro, as coisas começaram a mudar, naturalmente.

Ninguém esperava que o Sunao superasse do dia pra noite o trauma que viveu durante anos. A certeza de ter sido abandonado por todos o perseguiu por tempo demais. Por isso, todos entenderam que talvez demorasse para ele confiar plenamente nas pessoas. E eu senti de verdade ele se abrindo mais.

Ainda assim, ele parecia distante.

Eu entendia e respeitava isso. O espaço dele. O tempo que ele precisasse para digerir tudo que aconteceu. E nunca o pressionei. Se ele quisesse dividir comigo o que estava pensando, e sentindo... ele sabe que poderia.

_Ou eu acho que ele sabe..._

De qualquer jeito, ele não falava. E eu vi ele se tornar mais e mais quieto. Cansaço da escola, ele dizia. Sorrindo. Todo mundo acreditava.

_Ele aprendeu por muito tempo a fingir que tudo estava bem._

_Para ele, é fácil. _

_Mas não olhava nos meus olhos. Ele foi parando aos poucos. Quando fazíamos amor, ele escondia a cabeça no meu ombro, ou no meu peito. Eu não me importava, achava que ele gostava disso. Só uma vez, eu quis tanto olhar nos olhos dele, que tentei forçá-lo. Ele se assustou tanto que me empurrou. Quando percebeu o que tinha feito, sorriu e explicou que tinha vergonha._

_Vergonha? Mesmo quando tinha ódio de mim, Nao-kun sempre me encarou._

Na noite anterior à volta de Ran, quando o abracei, Nao tremia. Não me abraçou de volta. Mas também não resistiu. Quando perguntei se estava bem, ele disse que era só frio e sono. Beijei o rosto dele e puxei as cobertas. Senti-o tenso e gelado em meus braços, e ele parecia muito pequeno, encolhido contra mim. Nessa noite eu dormi com uma grande tristeza. Uma sensação de impotência.

Agora vejo que fui bem idiota mesmo.

Nii-chan me olhava pacientemente, esperando a resposta.

- Desculpe, Nii-chan. Eu pensei uma coisa agora. Pode deixar, eu vou te manter informado – eu avisei de repente, e saí correndo da sala.

Não me importa agora se vou invadir a privacidade dele.

Vou segui-lo. Sem que ele saiba, vou observá-lo e ver se descubro alguma coisa.

Comecei então a procurar Ran pela escola. Tinha a vantagem de ele não saber que hoje eu matei aula. Ele pensa que estou na sala.

Não foi difícil encontrá-lo. Estava andando pelo corredor, em direção ao banheiro. Mas não era Ran. Não tinha o andar lânguido e provocante como o dele.

É um andar firme e delicado.

_Sunao. Mesmo sem ver o rosto, eu tive certeza._

Agora, eu deveria tomar o dobro de cuidado pra não ser visto. Senão, ele voltava a ser Ran.

Segui-o em silêncio até o banheiro. Ele entrou e deixou a porta entreaberta. Melhor assim, eu podia entrar sem fazer barulho.

Então, ele começou a se despir, revelando a palidez arroxeada de frio. Fiquei horrorizado. Estava magro, tão magro que os ossos saltavam, nas costelas e nos ombros. Fujimori sempre foi magro, mas aquilo era demais.

Postou-se na frente do espelho e examinou o próprio rosto. Olheiras roxas e profundas estendiam-se quase até as bochechas. Ficou se olhando, inexpressivo, até que se virou com desdém, como se enjoasse de si mesmo. E entrou no banho. A partir de então, não consegui ver muita coisa. Ele fechou a porta do chuveiro e somente a cabeça e os ombros ficaram a mostra. Mesmo estando meio escondido atrás da porta, eu percebi que ele pôs os braços em torno de si, as mãos pousadas nos ombros ossudos. Ficou assim um tempão, inerte sob a água fervendo, e de repente eu lembrei que não estava tão frio assim.

_O Sunao só pode estar doente._

Meu controle me surpreende. Na hora, eu lutei para não entrar de uma vez, abrir a porta e abraçá-lo com todas as forças ... porque aquela água que chegava a soltar fumaça pelo banheiro todo não podia aquecê-lo de verdade. Eu sei disso. Ele precisa de mim agora, e tudo que eu posso fazer é observar e esperar. E me perguntar o que diabos está havendo.

_E eu nem sequer posso entrar ali e confortá-lo, mesmo que seja em silêncio. Porque assim que me visse, surgiria Ran para protegê-lo. O que eu gostaria de saber é porque o Sunao decidiu que precisa se proteger de mim._

Sacudi a cabeça pra deixar isso de lado. Nao já estava se enxugando, tremendo com o choque térmico. Embora lentos de cansaço, os movimentos dele eram decididos. Ele tinha algo em mente.

Voltou para o quarto, eu atrás, a uma distância segura. Eu imaginei que ele viesse aqui quando pensava que eu estava em aula. Para pegar roupas, ou talvez descansar.

Ele abriu o armário. Tirou uma roupa e jogou na cama. Depois outra. E mais outra. Em pouco tempo, todos os pertences dele estavam pra fora. Ele começou a jogá-los mecanicamente, um por um, na mochila.

- Sunao!

Mal essa palavra deixou minha boca, eu presenciei a mesma cena de dois dias atrás. Um par de olhos assustados, fixos em mim, e adquirindo automaticamente o tom avermelhado.

- Hashiba.

Ran tentou não mostrar surpresa. Mas o modo como seu olhar inquieto ia de mim para as roupas na cama revelou que ele não me esperava no quarto a essa hora.

- O que você está fazendo?


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

Ponto de vista – Ran

A essa altura das coisas, o mínimo que eu podia fazer por Hashiba era ser sincero com ele. Sincero até onde fosse possível. Por isso, reunindo toda a minha coragem, sentindo um peso enorme por dentro, olhei nos olhos dele.

- Vou embora.

Não era óbvio?

Acho que era. Claro que era. As roupas, a bolsa. Tudo bagunçado em cima da cama. Uns dois pares de meia caídos no chão.

Ainda assim, ele arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, num susto silencioso.

- Porque?

- Porque eu tenho que ir – falei, percebendo imediatamente o quanto foi idiota essa resposta.

- _Tem_ que ir? Quem está te forçando?

Abaixei a cabeça e o olhar. Não encontrei o que dizer. Em um instante, Hashiba estava na minha frente, segurando-me pelos ombros, forçando-me a encará-lo com olhos azuis que perfuravam os meus.

- É ele, não é? Ran! É o Sunao que está fazendo isso?

Continuei em silêncio. Ele devia me odiar agora. Odiar-me por estar no lugar de seu Sunao, odiar-me por tornar as coisas difíceis pra ele. Eu sentia o olhar exigente dele sobre mim, e aquilo me incomodou muito, e tentei me afastar. E aí, Hashiba me apertou contra ele, com força descomunal, de um jeito tão familiar...

- Yoru?

- Não.

Olhei para ele. Era mesmo Sora na minha frente? Tinha aquele brilho decidido nos olhos azuis.

_Nos lindos olhos azuis..._

- Não vá. Fique aqui.

Senti uma raiva inominável ao ouvir isso e me livrei dele.

- Ficar? Sou eu quem está aqui, sabia? Ran! Não o seu Sunao!

Hashiba me abraçou de volta com uma gentileza que me deixou sem reação.

- Eu sei – ele dizia, enquanto afagava minha cabeça – eu só quero que você fique bem.

Notando meu choque, ele sorriu e continuou.

- É verdade. Eu sei que você não é o Sunao, e que ele está com problemas. Não quero forçá-lo a falar. Mas quero te ver bem de novo. Eu sei que você vem carregando um grande peso sozinho. Por favor, fique, eu quero ajudar.

_Ele quer ajudar. Sora quer ajudar. Como dizer a ele que ele não pode? Não pode ajudar ao Sunao, este não quer nem vê-lo. _

_E em mim, ele só desperta saudades._

- Eu sei o que você está pensando – ele disse de repente, num tom estranhamente quieto – que eu não sou o Yoru. Provavelmente... você me acha um idiota comparado a ele. Talvez você não acredite. Mas eu me importo com você, Ran – e antes de continuar, ele apertou minhas mãos com força – e não quero que você pense que só me interessa voltar a ver o Fujimori!

- Hashiba...

Ele passou um braço em torno de mim, e levantou meu rosto com a outra mão.

- Não vou deixar você ir.

Nossos rostos já estavam colados. Quando ele me beijou, fechou os olhos, mas eu não, pois estava assustadíssimo...

_Porque Hashiba está agindo assim?_

Mas os lábios dele acariciaram os meus, e depois a língua dele invadiu lentamente a minha boca, que eu abri sem me dar conta. Ao mesmo tempo, as mãos deslizaram suavemente pelas minhas costas, até minha cintura, e eram mornas contra minha pele fria. Quando a boca dele deixou a minha, deixei escapar um gemido de decepção pela perda do calor, mas logo a língua dele estava no meu pescoço, indo até a nuca, deixando os pelinhos da região arrepiados. A essa altura eu já tinha os olhos fechados e meu corpo relaxava aos poucos sob aquelas carícias. Reuni todas as minhas forças para falar.

- Hashiba, pare...

Mas ele apenas sorriu e me beijou novamente, me abraçando e deslizando as mãos por baixo da minha blusa. Afagou minha barriga e foi escorregando a mão até meu baixo ventre. Minhas pernas tremeram e tive que me apoiar nos ombros dele.

- Mas você está gostando – ele falou com a voz rouca, a boca colada ao meu ouvido, e um arrepio me percorreu por inteiro. Meus braços contornaram o pescoço dele e eu o puxei bruscamente para mim. Desta vez, parti os lábios sem hesitar para um beijo que me deixou sem fôlego em instantes. De repente, Hashiba estava me empurrando para trás, avançando sem me soltar, até que esbarrei na cama e caí sentado. Ele me fez deitar e subiu por cima, com o olhar infinitamente carinhoso fixo em mim. E eu ia derretendo em cima dos lençóis enquanto as mãos dele estavam pelo meu corpo todo. A vontade que eu tinha era de morrer. Queria morrer agora mesmo, porque não é possível. O jeito como ele toca, forte e gentil ao mesmo tempo...

_Yoru... igualzinho a você..._

_Estou queimando como se fosse ele..._

E agora, era a boca dele no lugar das mãos, a língua morna no meu pescoço (que eu oferecia mais sem me dar conta), descendo atenciosamente pelo estômago, demorando-se pela barriga, e os braços dele em torno de mim, segurando com força mas sem sufocar

_(Yoru... não é justo...)_

Mesmo os olhos azuis tinham agora um brilho diferente do Sora de sempre – era um brilho decidido, concentrado, que só se desviava do que fazia para observar minhas reações. Mesmo envergonhado, eu não desviei daquele olhar, até me perder nele. Sentia a língua dele molhando minhas coxas e mal percebi quando desceu mais e começou a me preparar. Ficou ali durante um bom tempo até eu começar a gemer baixinho e me contorcer inquieto. Hashiba ainda me beijou de novo, entrelaçou as mãos com as minhas, e num instante estávamos unidos.

O peso dele, aquele mesmo peso que eu abraçava com as pernas... os quadris se movendo pra frente e pra trás com firmeza, os beijos febris pelo meu rosto, pela testa. O mesmo olhar que se perde por instantes e subitamente volta a se focalizar em mim.

_Yoru, Yoru_

O nariz colado à minha cabeça, aspirando longamente o perfume; os dedos enroscados no meu cabelo, para depois enxugarem minhas pálpebras, lágrimas que eu nem sequer percebi que estavam lá. O ir e vir contínuo dos quadris, arrancando-me gemidos cada vez mais incontroláveis, até tornarem-se gritos e eu nada pude fazer. Minhas pernas, agora sobre os ombros dele, meu corpo dobrado sobre mim mesmo. O rosto afundado em meu pescoço, onde senti a respiração acelerada dele. Meus dedos ainda pressionaram com mais força as costas dele, antes de nos perdermos completamente.

E caímos na cama, sem forças. Antes de me entregar ao sono pesado, ainda senti Hashiba me envolver por trás, com um suspiro de satisfação.

Quando acordei, a noite já tinha caído. Senti-me exausto. Meu sono foi inquieto, perturbado por sonhos ruins o tempo todo, que me faziam acordar e dormir, acordar e dormir sem parar. Passei a mão pela minha testa gelada e molhada de suor. Embora meus olhos ardessem de cansaço, levantei, sem fazer barulho. Hashiba dormia como um anjo enquanto eu me vestia e saía do quarto na ponta dos pés. À medida que fui avançando pelo corredor deserto, uma sensação horrível de culpa tomava conta de mim. O desespero foi aumentando e aumentando até níveis absurdos, e quando eu já estava a uma distância segura do quarto, Sunao apareceu tremendo.

Ponto de vista - Sunao

_Maldito Ran!_

_Foi para isso que você veio?_

Estou fugindo. Prometi a mim mesmo que fugiria dele.

Acontece que pra mim, é impossível evitá-lo. Já fiz isso por tanto tempo, e agora que estávamos próximos de novo... mas não devo. Por isso, deixei Ran em meu lugar.

_E o que ele faz? Traidor!_

_O pior de tudo é que pude sentir. Pude sentir, Hashiba me alcançou. Enquanto fazia amor com Ran, ele penetrou minha alma e me enxergou, e foi tão forte que chegou a ser físico._

Enquanto eu tremia, tremia de raiva de mim mesmo, eu recordava das sensações. Será que Hashiba tem noção do que faz? Através de Ran, ele me marcou novamente. Forçou para dentro de mim o carinho que eu já deixei claro que não desejo! Olhou nos olhos de Ran e me enxergou, sendo que estou me escondendo! Cheguei a senti-lo dentro de mim, embora fosse Ran no controle do corpo.

_Malditos sejam os dois. Porque Ran aceitou isso? _

_E eu acho que sei porque. _

"Ran! Está me ouvindo?"

_Sempre._

"Porque você se entregou assim? Qual é o problema?"

_Você sabe que sabe._

"Porque o Yoru surgiu?"

_Não sei..._

"Eu nem sequer sabia que ele existia ainda. Você sabia?"

"Ran?"

_Não interessa. Ele não vem mais._

"Então, porque aquele pequeno incidente com o Hashiba?"

_Yoru... eu ainda estava pensando nele..._

"Mas ele e o Hashiba são diferentes! E você e o Sora nunca combinaram!"

_Sunao, não foi minha intenção, e você sabe disso._

"Que diferença faz? Agora, vocês dois já tiveram essa intimidade! Como vocês puderam..."

_Hmmmmmmm... já sei qual é o seu problema. Está com ciúmes! É isso._

"Não diga bobagens! Ciúmes de mim mesmo?"

_Não se faça de desentendido. Eu já tive isso e você sabe. Nós nos conhecemos muito bem. Tanto que você pode me pedir ajuda conscientemente. Sempre tivemos mais consciência um do outro do que Sora e Yoru. Por isso, o Yoru nos pegou de surpresa. Nós estávamos certos de que ele tinha ido embora, e mesmo o Sora acreditava nisso._

_Se eu soubesse disso... não sei se teria concordado em voltar..._

Egoísta. Eu sou um egoísta idiota.

"Ran... me perdoe... não era minha intenção fazer você sofrer com isso. Achei que seria simples para você."

_Sunao... desculpe por não ter sido útil._

_É que a dor nos olhos do Hashiba por não ter você por perto..._

_A lembrança que ele me traz do Yoru..._

_Tudo isso pesa em nós dois._

_Não temos para onde fugir._

Só quando estou sonhando. Ultimamente, só há paz para nós quando dormimos. Claro, há os pesadelos, mas eles se alternam com sonhos tranqüilos.

_Onde Ran está com Yoru. E eu não preciso me envergonhar de ter Hashiba para mim._

Minha cabeça parece que vai explodir. A exaustão ultrapassa meu limite físico e se infiltra pela minha mente. Quero perder os sentidos.

Cruzando os corredores sem rumo, me encontro subitamente na porta da enfermaria. Nanami-chan não deve estar aqui agora.

_A enfermaria. Remédios..._

_Cura..._

Estou vasculhando os armários numa procura desesperada para minha dor e cansaço.

_Sonífero. Sono, sonhos..._

_Ran... vamos dormir. Ao menos durante uns dias, vamos desmaiar. _

Optei pela agulha, direto na veia. O efeito é mais rápido. E aos poucos, fui injetando o líquido. Era grosso, e doía em contato com o sangue. Senti a cabeça pesar.

De repente, a porta abriu.

_Hashiba..._

Tentei falar, a voz não saiu. Hashiba correu para mim. Eu já tinha injetado metade do conteúdo, e não tive forças quando ele arrancou a seringa das minhas mãos. Olhei nos olhos dele, e no mesmo instante, desapareci.

Ponto de vista – Ran

Senti a inconsciência vindo me buscar. Caí para trás e dois braços me pegaram.

- Ran!

_Aquela voz..._

E a última coisa que vi antes de dormir por muito tempo, foi um par de olhos muito querido... Um azul, outro dourado.

_Yoru..._


	5. Chapter 5

Notas do autor: Gente, desculpem realmente pela demora. Vocês sabem, paixão nesce, cresce e morre... e renasce, se for verdadeira! A minha paixão por Sukisho voltou. Terminei essa história para vocês, com muito cuidado, e espero que apreciem!

Beijos

Pri

Capítulo V

Ponto de vista – Sora

Acho que estou chegando no meu limite. Há três dias que não faço nada além de vigiar o sono do Fujimori. Nem sei se posso chamar _isso_ de sono, está mais para desmaio. Mas sei que ele está passando por algum tipo de tortura mental. Se a intenção dele era perder totalmente a consciência, o plano falhou. Algo dentro dele ainda está acordado, fazendo-o viver uma realidade que não parece nem um pouco agradável. As feições se contraem às vezes, e ele vira a cabeça de um lado pro outro, murmurando sons abafados, dentre os quais uma vez distingui o meu nome.

Parece estar sofrendo muito. Mas agora, não estou com pena.

Não sei o que Fujimori queria realmente. Só sei que lhe arranquei a seringa das mãos antes que ele injetasse tudo. Se eu não chegasse a tempo, provavelmente... Foi o que Nanami disse. O corpo dele não teria agüentado. Será que ele sabia disso? Ou simplesmente achou que ficaria dormindo por tempo indeterminado. De qualquer jeito, estaria fugindo de si mesmo. E de mim. Tudo isso já havia começado quando Ran apareceu. Desde então Fujimori se esconde de mim, e se recusa a compartilhar algum problema que provavelmente já existia bem antes. Então, ele decide que sumir do mapa é a solução perfeita, assim, de repente. Ou melhor, eles decidem. Ran e Sunao. Parece que o Ran ainda tem uma forte presença dentro do Fujimori. Se ele não fosse tão teimoso, diria aos outros o que acontece em vez de se encolher dentro de si mesmo e mandar pra fora uma personalidade que não quer discutir.

Teimosos! Estou cansado. No começo, senti tristeza. Agora, ela dá lugar a algo mais agressivo. Quando Sunao acordar, terei as respostas que quero.

Isso se ele não sumir. Se eu for forçado a lidar com Ran, não me responsabilizo pelo que acontecer.

O quarto está escurecendo. Ao mesmo tempo em que o sol se põe, minhas pálpebras pesam. Faz tempo que não durmo. Sunao parece quieto, respirando profundamente. Observo-o por algum tempo, e a visão dele tão tranqüilo me traz mais sono. Mal me dou conta quando fecho os olhos.

Quando abro os olhos, ainda está escuro. O relógio marca meia noite. Devo ter dormido por umas seis horas. O ambiente está muito quieto.

Fujimori não está na cama. Meu primeiro impulso é correr para a porta, mas algo sobre a os lençóis revirados me chama atenção. Um envelope, onde meu nome está escrito em letras tremidas. Eu olho ao redor, esperando encontrá-lo, e ninguém está lá. Então eu abro a carta.

"_Querido Hashiba;_

_não posso voltar a ser eu mesmo. Desculpe-me. Adeus._

_Sunao"_

Ignorando meu próprio desespero, eu saio correndo e atravesso o corredor, chamando por ele. Só ouço o eco da minha própria voz. Olho pela janela, o breu é absoluto. Continuo o caminho, sempre olhando pelas janelas e gritando por ele. Até que me vejo na saída da escola, e decido seguir em frente. Corro pelo chão, pela grama, tentando enxergar alguma coisa. Talvez ele estivesse perto. Parei um instante para respirar e observar. As ruas desertas e geladas me despertam calafrios. Então, ouço passos atrás de mim. Viro a cabeça com expectativa, mas são Nanami e Shinichirou. A expressão deles é grave. Eles não parecem estar procurando o Fujimori. Eles param na minha frente e Shinichirou põe a mão no meu ombro.

- Sora, você precisa parar.

Meu assombro é enorme, e quando falo a voz sai engasgada.

- Parar o que?

- De seguir o Fujimori-san.

Eu olho para eles sem entender nada. Nanami me olha com pena.

- Vocês estão loucos? Vamos procurá-lo já!

Shinichirou me encara seriamente.

- Não adianta, Sora. Ele quer morrer sozinho.

Essas palavras foram como uma facada funda. Tenho vontade de gritar, e só consigo escancarar a boca. Quando me viro para fugir dali, um espasmo violento me percorre e eu acordo.

Fujimori dorme tranqüilamente em sua cama. Ainda com o sonho na cabeça, eu me aproximo dele para observá-lo. Nanami disse que às vezes falar com os que se encontram inconscientes pode lhes fazer bem, pois eles talvez nos ouçam. Desde que Nao-kun chegou aqui, eu falei com ele algumas vezes. Bobagens, do tipo "boa noite" e "está frio, né?".

Agora, vendo-o num estado mais leve de sono, minhas esperanças aumentam e tenho vontade de falar alguma coisa.

- Fujimori... Será que demora muito pra você acordar? Estou com saudades...

Eu pouso a mão no rosto dele, e para minha surpresa, ele se meche um pouco. Segundos depois, ele abre os olhos.

Vejo-o focar sua visão em mim aos poucos. Se a luz estivesse acesa, ia ferir seriamente seus olhos. Depois de piscar várias vezes, ele fixa o olhar confuso em mim.

- Hashiba.

Resisto ao impulso de abraçá-lo, ele poderia se assustar. Não sei o que ele viveu durante esses três dias.

- Fujimori! Está se sentindo bem?

Ignorando minha pergunta, Sunao senta na cama e na mesma hora leva a mão à testa, parecendo tonto e fraco. Nessa hora ele vê a agulha em sua veia, que lhe leva soro. Isso parece incomodá-lo e ele procura a origem daquilo, um tubo que está mais ou menos acima da cabeça dele.

- Fujimori...

Ele se volta pra mim bruscamente, e já não é mais ele. Ran me encara com raiva explícita.

- Fora, Hashiba.

_Bem que eu estava estranhando. _

Ran se aproveita de que estou sem reação e levanta da cama. Ele parece determinado a sair, embora suas pernas estejam tremendo. Eu ponho os braços em volta dele como apoio, mas ele me empurra, olhando-me com desgosto.

- Já mandei sair!

- Ran, você precisa deitar. Como vai sair com essa agulha?

- Isso é da minha conta. Não se meta e saia.

- Se eu sair, você deita?

- Não! – ele grita, e imediatamente segura a cabeça com as mãos, como se ela doesse muito.

- Ran, você vai deitar agora! – eu afirmo e seguro os braços dele, forçando-o a se sentar. Seus olhos arregalados se fixam nos meus.

- Yoru?

- Agora, deite.

Ran não parece ter me escutado, ele quer esticar os braços e me abraçar, mas eu ainda estou segurando e dessa vez eu o faço com que ele deite de uma vez. Isso o irrita, ele quer porque quer sair. Obviamente, não consegue. Seria bom se ele parasse, posso estar machucando seus pulsos.

- Ran, sossegue.

- Me abrace logo!

Eu o encaro de um modo que ele não duvide das minhas palavras.

- Vou soltar e você não vai tentar nada.

Apesar do silêncio que ele faz, acho que me entendeu. Finalmente eu o solto e o abraço, poupando-lhe o trabalho de se inclinar. Ran prende-se a mim com desespero, como se sua sanidade dependesse disso. Nunca o vi assim. Se eu permanecer assim, quieto e encostado a ele, as coisas vão ficar como estão. Finalmente eu o afasto, e ignoro o olhar confuso que ele me fixa.

- Ran, por que fez essa idiotice?

- Eu não fiz! Foi...

- Não minta. Você participou.

- Como você pode saber? – ele afirma mais do que pergunta, e eu percebo que está evitando me olhar desde que começamos a conversa.

- Estão sendo egoístas, você e Sunao!

Isso faz com que ele se vire pra mim, com olhos faiscando de raiva.

- Como ousa? Você não sabe o que nós dois passamos! Engula de volta suas palavras!

_Facilmente ele se contradisse, e nem percebeu. Eu já sabia que Ran partilhava do sofrimento do Sunao. É inacreditável que não tenha me contado nada._

- Por que você acha que nem eu nem Sora sabemos de nada?

- Porque nós decidimos que é melhor assim!

- E também decidiram que se envenenar era uma excelente idéia?

Ran se encolhe instintivamente, só por um instante; eu percebo por estar atento. Foi suficiente para eu saber que ele sente vergonha. Então eu pego o queixo dele e viro seu rosto para mim. Estou olhando nos olhos dele bem de perto. Para minha decepção, Ran não consegue fazer o mesmo. Sua pele está gelada. Não posso ter medo de enfraquecê-lo agora, embora o rosto pálido e ossudo o faça parecer um zumbi. Quando eu seguro o ombro dele e lhe dou uma sacudida de leve, ele começa a chorar descontroladamente.

_Estava demorando._

Minha reação é observá-lo de braços cruzados. Espero que todo esse choro o ajude a se sentir mais leve e a contar o que diabos está havendo.

_Ou ele pensa que também não estou chegando ao meu limite? Será que Ran pensa que é agradável para mim vê-lo nesse estado, seu corpo fraco e encolhido, o olhar doentio, sem poder fazer nada? Se não puder protegê-lo, vou enlouquecer._

Sei que enquanto Ran chora, está esperando que eu o abrace. Logo o choro torna-se mais fraco, restam apenas uns poucos soluços, e Ran fica assim um tempão, com o olhar vidrado no teto.

- Achei que você quisesse ficar comigo, Yoru.

A voz não saiu mais que um sussurro, mas o impacto foi enorme.

- Cuidado com o que diz – eu falo em tom de aviso.

- É mesmo? – ele fala com amargura – Pensei que seu desejo fosse me ouvir.

-... Está certo. Pode falar.

Desta vez, Ran fala com um certo deboche.

- É uma pena, mas eu já disse tudo.

- Pare de brincadeira, Ran.

- Tenho cara de quem está brincando?

_Na verdade, não._

O silêncio que se segue entre nós é desagradável e longo. Eu me perco em meus próprios pensamentos, sem saber por onde começar, e Ran parece completamente apático. Quando a voz dele corta o silêncio, parece vinda de muito longe.

- Deixe-me sozinho, por favor.

- Você acha que isso resolverá seus problemas?

- Talvez.

- Você e Sunao estiveram sozinhos com suas próprias mentes durante três dias, que foram de puro sofrimento.

- Graças a você! Por que se intrometeu?

A linha de pensamentos de Ran é tão absurda, que sinto vontade de sacudi-lo para pôr as coisas de volta no lugar. Em vez disso eu me aproximo, seguro o rosto dele com as mãos e procuro falar com calma. Sinto que ele fica tenso quando lhe toco.

- Ran, não seja egoísta. Você e Sunao querem carregar todo esse peso sozinho e tomam decisões radicais sem falar com ninguém. Sora e... até mesmo eu, queremos ajudar.

Ele afasta minhas mãos bruscamente, e fala com ironia amarga.

- Você? Não acredito nisso. Você só surge quando o Sora não dá conta, já que é um completo idiota. Fora isso, você some e tudo fica muito bem. Como se isso não bastasse, eu consigo senti-lo perfeitamente de dentro do Sunao. Quando ele e Sora estão próximos, é como se você me correspondesse. É uma ilusão patética.

Enquanto Ran fala, eu me sinto puxado para o lado dele. Quando ele termina, eu deito e o abraço. Ele não resiste, deve estar exausto, e encosta a cabeça no meu peito. Apesar de toda essa discussão, tenho uma sensação de leveza que quero passar para Ran.

- Acha que isso é ilusão, Ran?

Ponto de vista - Ran

Como não tenho mais força ou vontade para responder, vou relaxando enquanto ele acaricia meu rosto, primeiro com as mãos, depois com a boca, pequenos beijos pela testa, pelas bochechas, pescoço, ombros... Tão lentamente que quase me faz dormir. É estranho demais que tão de repente eu tenha perdido o fôlego da discussão. Yoru está me envolvendo num calor agradável, arrancando-me a resistência. Os braços dele me envolvem, ele olha para mim. E sinto-me seguro como não sentia há tempos.

Mas... não é Yoru.

- Sou eu, Ran.

Cada vez mais, mergulho numa sensação gostosa de entrega, onde eu sei que sou querido por... Ele está me despindo, tirando a única barreira entre nós, cobrindo-me com seu corpo, e o desejo dele se encosta a mim. Está queimando, e na mesma hora eu o abraço com braços e pernas. Não é preciso mais nada, estou pronto para ele. Ele vem e eu fecho os olhos com medo da dor, mas ele é firme e cuidadoso, como sempre. Então ele se move, e eu me ajusto aos movimentos, e suas mãos seguram meus quadris no lugar porque ele agora quer minha passividade. Eu me permito apenas sentir e não preciso abrir os olhos para saber que é mesmo ele em cima de mim, pois é tudo muito familiar. De repente, sou abraçado com força descomunal, apertado contra o peito dele, enquanto ele me penetra mais e mais fundo. A boca dele se aproxima da minha orelha, causando um arrepio forte.

- Nao-kun, olhe pra mim.

A voz grossa e rouca me traz um prazer estranho e eu abro os olhos no instante em que ele finalmente chega ao ápice. Mesmo assim, continua se mexendo sem perder fôlego, até que também eu não agüento mais.

- Hashiba...

Estamos abraçados, recuperando o fôlego. Sinto como se tivesse sonhado um sonho que se expandiu e confundiu-se com a minha vida. Não vou dizer um sonho bom; tampouco um pesadelo. Sei que clareou as coisas, limpou um bocado da sujeira que obstruía minha visão das coisas.

Hashiba ressona ao meu lado, e não sinto mais vergonha do amor que ele tem por mim. Talvez eu ainda não me ache digno, mas se ele acha, é direito dele. Não sei se um dia vou poder estar ao lado dele sem me sentir culpado. Também não prometo que a partir de hoje tudo vai melhorar, porque não posso fazer milagres.

O que eu posso dizer então? Não vou tirar o direito dele de gostar de mim. Talvez, ele me dê um bom exemplo. E talvez, eu me torne digno...


End file.
